Batmans Birthday Party
by ComicsNix
Summary: Batman s great day arrives. Lots of guests are going to make this the biggest birthday party on the universe!


**The Author –** Hi people. This history is very special. A largue scale creosover with multiple parties and with a mysterious whodunnit too. A very special guest appears too in the history. Enjoy!

**Batman`s Big Birthday**

Batman is having a birthdawy parts. He is vary hapy with his age coming to have a nice party so he goes to give a party to everyone he called to the party. Everyone is invited and they will bing presents to the man with the black cape and a black heart.

The guests arrive one by one. Super man, Spiderman, Wonder Woman, Shrek, Naruto, Dr. House, The Power Ranger, Conunt Dracula, Harry Potter, Sailor Moon, Santa Claus and Homer Simpson.

Other guest arrive two, both we are not going to name them. Yeti.

The pary is at the batcave, the most wonderful place under the earth. There are bat-shaped ballonns, cupcakes made of guano, creamcheese with bat milk and a big, gynormoustastic cake covered with furry bats. They give a special flavour to the topping.

"Botman", utter with happy Wonder Wome, "your pary is nice and all, but when we have time for us to be alone and fuck?"

"No Womder Wonean" cried Batan with sad periculous face at the amazonian godesses "we canna`t fuck in a special day like this. Do you remember we are postponing our nuptional night till our marriage day?"

"Good god Bateman, I have needs!" cries with utter despair Wonder Womand feeling her vagina drying because of lack of semen watering. Batman pee a little in his panties.

"Why women need to be so complicate?" asks Batman to his headmates.

In the otter room, Spiderman man is chatting with Marge Simpson and Dr. Houise and Power Ranger.

"So Marge," says Spierneman "I love your giantic towering blueish hairlines. They give me lotsa bonners!"

"No!" cries desperately Marge Sispons "I am maried Spiermen, and your in a realationshipa wih Mar Jane."

"I hate that bitch, I prefer milf like you little yellow doll. Are you`re pubic hair blue two?"

Marge gets very rosaceous and her pussy starts to smell macarroni. Dr. House feels inside his medical nostrils the strange smell and comments:

"Marge Sispsions, I suspect you have a case of auto immune disorder. You must find a medic now or you will die. "

"Oh Now!" cries like a shrieking manatee the yellow-skined hot body woman of Homer.

"Here is a the hospital adress. Got there quik or youll die now."

"Ok!" and she goes.

Power Ranger them gets confused and mildly sore in the butt:

" House , you are a docto! Why din`t you heleped the poor women?! "

"I`m am at party and didn`t ate the cake yet." and them Dr. House went to bathroom to masturbate.

"Fuck you" screams Sperdeman angry at Dr. Gergo Hous that Marge is now gone. "You are a cock blocker you godmannit fool docter!"

Doctou Housr just show the middle finguer while enter the bathroom with cock in hand.

Spiderman them needs to find another lady to fuck, or he`ll finish the night with blue balls.

In another room, a room with a colossal pool and lots of very bodalicious ladies (Batman paid for escort services to serve his guests at the party. Even thou they are all women, Batman knows that some women will like the women. The ones that don`t like are not his frineds)

In one side of the pool are Naruto, Santa Claus, Harry Potter and Robocop. The other side have Batman and Homer Simpsons:

"Guys" speaks with japanese accent Naruto, the boy ninja wonder " there is a distinct lack or girls this side of the pool, don`t you all think?"

"Yesd", says Harry Potter with the magic wand in his hand, very wooden and stiff "it appears that they only want the attention of Batman and Homer Simpson"

Homer And Batman were te other side of the gigantic pool, being kissed on the abs and buttocks by the paid escorts. Homer cock was rounded, and that was perfect for practing anal sex. Batman had a bat-shaped cock, that was perfect to practice threesmones.

"Godmannit" said Robocop with a sad mettalic voice "I tohught Batman only liked machine men..."

Everyone ignored Robcop.

Naturo and Harry Poet them decide to become man.

"Let`s Go Hary" sais Nauro, "let`s bang those hotties!"

"Won`t you come Santa Claus?" but Santa Claus was dead.

In another room, there wa Shreak, and Wonder Woman was riding his green pimpled cock.

"Oh Shrek! Remember the first time we sex?" ask Women Woman going up and down on that fetid scum of a troll. His smell was so putrid that even the bats of the bat cave died around him. A circle of dead bats circle the two lovers.

"Yes"

In another room. Dr. House is having an affair:

"Sailor Moon, I love you!"

"I love you two Dr. Gregory House!"

The japanse blonde girls of moon kissed passionatly the limp legged shell of a man named House. Even tohugh he was old and ugly, Sailor Moon protuded a girl bonner for him. He was masculine, misteriuos and very handsome.

"Doctor house, could you insert your cane inside my vulva?"

"Yes, I can, dear japanese blonde dream of my heart!" and them House put his cane inside her vulva. Imediatly she orgasms multiple times.

"Oh House! More More!" and House don`t know what to do.

"I don`t have another cane dear!"

"Put your penis too!" asks sultryly Sailor Mno.

"Ok!" and House inserts his rigid and muscular penis inside the girl vagina. It shreds her like a lemonad koala and she orgasms more:

"Ahhhhhhhhh! More!"

"More?! Holy Shitttttttttt!" and house don`t know what to do do.

Sailor mono is so orgasmic she thinks very fast:

"Dr. House, please, insert a bat inside my vagina."

Gregory Hoisue gets very excieted with the idea "hm, I love mammals on my dick"

So, the doctor pick a living bat and put inside Sailor Moons vagina. Now, she has a cane, a bat and a cock inside her.

"Fuck me!" and House fuck her violently. The bat is shaking madly inside her uterous, his wings flapping and scrapping the interior of the and more the cane and the penis are drilling the japanses girl blonde and her multiple orgasms are stronger and stronger and STRONGER:

"Booooooooooommmmm!" and Sailor Moonn`s head explodes in a million pieces. Cerebelum and blood cover House and the bat finally frees itself from his vaginal prison. House is flabbergasted:

"Fuck! I must hide the body!" and House picks Sailor Moon corpse and pieces and throw them at the bats. They eat and get fullfilled.

"Ok, I need a shower. Fuck that girl. After this party I must run a differential diagnosis to know what killed her. This mystery is killing me." and there goes House to take a bath at the whore filled pool.

House arrives at the pool and see very bizarre scene:

"Oh NO!"

House sees thousand of paid female women escorts dead at the gigantic Batman pool. "Dude! WTF!"

Later arrives Naturo, Harry Potter , Batman, Power Ranger and Homer Simpson.

"Call the police" says Batman to House.

"But Batman" asks Power Ranger "you are the greatest detective!"

"Yes" says Batman "but today is my birthday."

"Go fuck yourself Batman" and Power Ranger goes away and don`t deliver his birthday gft to Batman. Batman throws a temper tantrum, runs away and locks himself in his bedroom.

House them calls thr police. After some momnets, arrive the office of CSI.

"Horatio Cane!" everyone screams loudly and madly with love for that red haired muscle man.

"Hello, is there a crime here to solve?"

"Yes" sais House, "look at the pool."

"Oh, hmmmmm. Those dead bodies. It was Shrek. Bye." and Horatio Cane goes away.

"Shreak!" everyone screams "that fucking troll!" everyone hates Shreak.

At the same time Shreak enter the scene with Womdenr Woman at his arms. She is exhausted from the fucking with the green tomato dick. She loves sex salad.

"Somebody arrest that man!" screams Harry Potter and Natuto, the two guys that wanted to be men. Robocop arrives with a pair of handcuff:

"No! You are not going to arrest my man-troll!" shrieks Wonder Woemn for Shrek. "He impregnated me with his green semen! Who will take care of my still unborn childs?!"

"NOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

Everyone hears thescream coming from batman`s bedroom. He is furious.

"Womner Womar, you cuckolded me, you fucking bitch" sloobered from his mouth the capped crusadr. "I gonna kill you!" and Batman throws a dead bat at Wondrr Woamans faces:

"Argh!" she screams and fall the ground.

"You baterd!" scrams Shreak with utter comtenpt and rage to the bat-man.

Baatman starts to fist fight Shrek and the two of them draw blood from one another. Pieces of teeth get pulled and eye balls destroyed by fingers. Shrek punches Batman`s guts and destry his innards with his powerful Troll hand. Batman them picks Shreak tongue and rip it off from his mouth. They are slwoly but surely maiming one another.

"Wonder Woann, do somethnig!" cries with despair Naruto. But she doesn`t care, she sits on the ground and only looks. She loves brute man fighting for her vagina, dripping with Shrek semen at the moment.

After a whle, Batman and Shrek are very tired.

"Damn, fighting for that bitch is too much work." says Batman "you can have her Shrek." and there goes Batmann and lock himself inside his bedromm again. He now eats the birthday cake alone.

"My lowwweee" says Shrek opening his arms and moving towards Wonder Woman, limping, with one eye less, all bruised and toothless. She is grossed out:

"Wheeewwwww! Get outta here you piece of shit!" and she them kisses Homer Simpson. They go to Homer`s house to make love.

Robocop goes home too. He is sad Batman forgotten him. House is wasted on the ground. Too much vicodin.

Only Harry Potter and Naruto remain sober at the party. They look one another with sad faces:

"Damn," mutters Harry Potter "we are still virgins."

"Yep..." sais Naruto smelling his own finger covered with shit.

"What do we do?"

"Hmmmmmmmmm" and Naruto have an idea:

"We go to Beverly Hills!"

"Yeah!"

**The End?**


End file.
